Haibara Renge /Cure Eclipse (Disney's Star 🌟
Haibara Renge is the first female saint of Athena and Hestia (recen tly joined after when she found out that she was a Cure and met Haibara Yuuya.) . Renge was actually born in Mumbai, India on November 25,1964 and does not have any problems remembering her family cause due to the fact that she is trying to move on and live with Yuuya -who is teaching her how to both pilot the Gundam & respond to her Star Color Pendant & her Star Color Transformation pen . Renge is very quiet and pretty much resourceful -she is also trying very hard to be good at speaking other languages . Renge 's alter ego will always be known as the amazing worldwide event that happens every 4 years - The Pretty Cure of the Beautiful Eclipse. 'Personality' Renge is a very happy person, just like me and the rest of the eternal virgin female saints of Athena and Hestia, she likes anime & manga more than lovestruck men . She is also a very strong fighter when it comes to a person doing something evil and wrong . She also adores a weird habit into mysteriously hugged Yuuya and pretty much makes Fuwa a very weird-looking doughnut �� sandwich . She can also tell the weather by pointing to where the clouds go and also by using her rare beautiful compass that her mother had given her on her first birthday �� . She does like to go out sometimes to a few places that she chooses and sometimes says " no" for an answer . Overall, she is also a great acrobat and a trapeze artist at their actual own Kaleido Stage in Tokyo . 'Haibara Renge's Official Physical Appearances' Renge is very booksmart but it see!s that she can be a bit timid and goofy sometimes by wearing various outfits of her choosing while going on every life-saving mission all over planet Earth . Renge's first outfit (which was shown in the first anime ) shows her wearing a beautiful denim outfit described as:a pale white shirt with a shade of dark green on the front with golden accents all over her collar area around her neck, also around her sleeves . On the front of her shirt has a picture of the King of Pop himself known as Jackson Michael . The words in Japanese say "all hail the King of Pop !" in teal & pink Japanese katakana . She also wears a dark blue denim jacket with dark green flower buttons with golden jeweled decorations on the front flower (or could that be an eclipse !?) Anyway, she is also shown wearing teal-colored pants also decorated with golden jeweled decorations all around her ankles around her the bottom of her pants , wears white socks & gold with white & teal jewels shoes on her feet with straps on them . Her outfit is completed with her own Gundam summoning gauntlet on her left arm and her Gundam summoning bracelet on her right wrist on her right arm . She wears gold & teal stud earrings on the both of her earlobes . Her hair is actually done in a two-braided hairstyle done with golden hair ties on the bottom of her braids . She is also shown here wearing a white & gold headband around her forehead . She also has her gold -painted Star Color Pendant around her neck as well as her Star Color transformation pen attached to the bottom of her Star Color Pendant. Renge's second outfit shows her wearing a teal along with white & golden Hawaiian attire that is described as her wearing a teal short-sleeved Hawaiian style off-the-shoulder t-shirt completed with white (as the eclipse design on the shirt) & gold fashion accents around the collar area around her neck as well as her frilly sleeves . like Yusei, she also wears white & gold shorts with teal accents that are jeweled but they are at the left side of her shorts as well as the frilly sleeves on her shirt . She also wears tropical white & gold buckles sandals along with 'Becoming Cure Eclipse' Behold the beautiful shining light that hides the world of pain and suffering within the darkness . Shine a light from within my beauty right now-Cure Eclipse ! 暗闇の中で痛みと苦しみの世界を隠す美しい輝く光を見よ。 今私の美しさの中から光を輝かせてください-キュアエクリプス！ Kurayaminonakade itami to kurushimi no sekai o kakusu utsukushī kagayaku hikari o miyo. Ima watashi no utsukushi-sa no naka kara hikari o kagayaka sete kudasai - kyuaekuripusu! 'Events That Happened to us During the Intergalactic War (1968-1983)' 'Aftermath -The Coming of True Peace Festival at the Sanctuary in Greece' Category:Main Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Disney's Star�� Twinkle Pretty Cure 2 Category:Gold Cures Category:Teal Cures